bravetenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sunny108
Willkommen! Hi Sunny108 - wir freuen uns, dass Brave Ten Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Hi Sunny108 aka Gründerin dieses Wikis! ;D Wie du siehst sind wir dem Ziel es "auf den neuesten Stand" zu bringen nochmal ein Stück näher gerutscht- dank deinen ersten Schritten! Freut mich, dass ich dich auch mal "treffe" und du noch ins Wiki reinschaust. :) LilacLime 15:20, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC)LilacLime Kennen wir doch alle, den Stress. XD Naja, ich bin einfach nur happy über ein wenig Gesellschaft. Außerdem gäbe es dieses Wiki ohne dich nicht, also... jah, du hast die Grundsteine gelegt.^^ Jedenfalls ist das ne kleine Bestätigung, dass sich doch noch Leute dieses Wiki anschauen. Weiß nicht, ob du's schon gesehen hast, aber wir haben bereits einen Kommentar!!! :D LilacLime 15:37, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC)LilacLime Du brauchst dich echt nicht schlecht zu fühlen oder so- ich hab einfach zu viel Freizeit! XD Wir können echt alles machen, was irgendwie informativ ist- wenn dir was neues einfällt, wie zum Beispiel das mit der Story aus der Sicht der Charas, einfach bearbeiten! Ist immerhin noch dein wiki- du kannst ja auch alle meine Bearbeitungen ändern, wenn du möchtest, oder mal radikal durchlöschen. :) Außerdem glaub ich, dass das Ganze recht einseitig wäre, wenn nur einer von uns Dinge vorgibt. Wir ergänzen uns einfach gegenseitig und werben neue Mitglieder an, okay? XD Ok, viel Spaß mit Veronica! XD Ich fügs mal zur Liste dazu und schreib dir dann die Schritte auf. Ich weiß nur noch, dass man dafür die Code-Ansicht braucht, was mich teilweise noch ein wenig gruselt. :) Sodele, war doch nicht so schwierig XD Du musst einfach rechts oben auf die Schaltfläche "Mitmachen" klicken und aus der Liste "Navigation bearbeiten" wählen. Dann kommst du in den gruseligen Quelltext-Modus. Wenn du zwei Sternchen vor ein Wort setzt, ist es unten im Balken und wenn du eines davor setzt machst du eine neue Überschrift, die dann im oberen Balken aufscheint, wie zum Beispiel "Themenbereiche" oder "Im Wiki". Ich glaub, man kann nur speichern, wenn man vorher auf "Vorschau" klickt, zumindest hab ichs noch nicht anders geschafft. :) Yay, Veronika! :3 Danke! Dir auch noch einen schönen Abend :) Ich glaub, wir verstehen uns ganz gut, hm? XD Und nochmal ne Nachricht von mir, weil ich zu dumm bin, das alles in einen Post zu packen... XD Ich find die Veronika-Beschreibung super <3 (vor Allem das mit Sasuke XD) Ich hab den anderen Charakteren nur mal vorläufig die erstbesten Bilder zugeteilt, damit man ein bissl was zum Anschauen hat. Wenn du also (besonders bei Anastasia @_@) ein besseres Bild findest, einfach austauschen, ok? Ich bin auch nicht böse, wenn du irgendwas löscht oder änderst, was ich geschrieben hab, nur um das mal vorwegzunehmen.^^ Deshalb hab ich nämlich immer vor so riesigen Wikis wie Bleach, Narutopedia & Co. Respekt, weil man da unmöglich alle User kennen und mit ihnen Kontakt haben kann :S Gut, DAS war's jetzt für heute XD Oh ja, ich komm auch aus so einem Dorf XD Schätze mal, gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern.^^ Und: ja, ich find den Artikel super.^^ Ich hatte nämlich keinen Plan, was ich zu Veronika so schreiben könnte, aber irgendwie find ich gehört sie dazu XD Naja, ich hab nur mal kurz wieder reingeschaut.^^ Wir schreiben uns! :P Neues Wiki? Jap.^^ Hab ein Nurarihyon no Mago-Wiki aufgemacht, weil es mich nervt, dass es das nicht auf deutsch gibt.^^ (kennst du den anime?) War aber so ziemlich meine schlechteste Idee- ich glaub, das kommt von den Charakteren an Bleach oder Naruto ran @_@ Hoffe, dass sich da mehr Bearbeiter finden. XD Aber für den Moment häng ich mich noch hier rein- nicht zuletzt wegen der netten Gesellschaft! ;D (war *scharf-luft-einsaug* schockiert gemeint? Ich kann mir so gar keinen Reim drauf machen XD) Beelzebub würd ich grundsätzlich schon empfehlen, es kommt aber sehr auf deinen Geschmack an. Der Anime lebt von Gags und mehr oder weniger sinnloser Gewalt, also, wenn du auf Schlägertypen stehst, ist es genau das Richtige. XD Man bekommt aber in der ersten Folge eh einen relativ guten Eindruck vom Stil, also würd ichs mal ausprobieren. Die zwanzig Minuten hin oder her machens glaub ich auch nicht aus. ;D P.S.: Du musst es mir sagen, wenn ich dich mit meinen Smileys nerve! ich mach die irgendwie immer so unbewusst rein... XD WOAH! Ich hätt das Wiki fast nicht wiedererkannt, als ich mich einloggen wollte! XD Sieht schön aus! (und nicht mehr so langweilig) 8D Und wie ich sehe warst du auch schon fleißig am Bildchen einfügen und raussuchen! Und ein paar Informationen sind dazugekommen- Super!!! ;D Hehehe... Du machst mich ganz enthusiastisch! :3 Klar, das mit den Tabellen ist echt einfach! XD Verwendest du die Grafik- oder die Code-Ansicht? Naja, ich glaub, das muss man gar nicht. :) Ich hab bei den Charakterinfotabellen einmal eine erstellt und dann nur mehr kopiert, bei anderen Artikeln eingefügt und den Inhalt verändert. Aber vielleicht brauchst du's ja mal ;D : Eine Tabelle erstellst du grundsätzlich, indem du rechts bei "Medien und Extras hinzufügen" auf "Tabelle klickst. Ich hab für die Charakterinfotabelle immer zwei Spalten genimmen. Die Zeilenzahl, die du wählst, ist eigentlich egal, die kannst du ganz leicht noch im Nachhinein verändern. Wenn du deine Tabelle hast, kannst du sie mit Infos füllen. Wenn du irgendwo mit der rechten Maustaste draufklickst, kannst du unter "Tabelleneigenschaften" und dann "Überschriften" auswählen, ob du die erste Zeile mit einer Überschrift und grau haben möchtest, oder nicht. Wenn du mit der rechten Maustaste auf eine Zelle der Tabelle klickst, kannst du sie mit der rechten Zelle verbinden, sodass der Text dann mittig steht. Das hab ich bei der "Charakterinfo-Zeile" und bei der darunter, in der das Bild ist, gemacht. Außerdem kannst du, wenn du mit der rechten Maustaste auf eine Zelle klickst, auch unter "Zeile" eine Zeile davor oder danach einfügen. Das funktioniert gleich mit Spalten. Das war eigentlich alles, was ich gebraucht hab.^^ Man sollte zwar auch die Farben der Zellen verändern können, dazu ist mein PC aber zu dumm.^^ Wow... du legst dich ja richtig ins Zeug! :D Jedes mal, wenn ich ins Wiki schau, hast du was neues bearbeitet.^^ Ich hab momentan weeeenig Freizeit... also werd ich in den nächsten Tagen wahrscheinlich nichts bahnbrechendes vollbringen können. T_T Oooh jaaaa, unsere Lehrer haben sich schon ins Zeug gelegt... Wir haben schon seit voriger Woche Mittwoch wieder Schule und hatten gleich als Einstieg zwei Tests. X( Und jetzt kommen noch alle Schularbeiten auf einmal, aber naja, als Schüler hat man's nicht leicht. Aber dafür viel Freizeit. :) Das mit dem Anmelden hab ich auch schon oft vergessen. XD Ich kann auch dreimal hintereinander auf die Uhr schauen und weiß dann noch immer nicht, wie spät es ist. Das zeugt von Intelligenz! :D LilacLime 20:32, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC)LilacLime Ich bin in der zweiten Oberstufe, also 10. Schulstufe.^^ Mathe is normalerweise auch nicht so mein Fall, aber im Moment "eliminieren" wir gerade Variablen... Ich mag das irgendwie... >:D Ich geh auch seeeehr spät schlafen... Und bin deshalb nicht grade ein Morgenmensch. Naja, ich würd mal sagen, wir arbeiten hier einfach weiter, wann wir grade Zeit und Lust haben, oder? Ich mein, wenn es einem anderen User nicht passt, dass manche Seiten unvollständig sind oder so, soll er uns doch helfen. XD Achja, eins noch: hast du bemerkt, dass wir in Google wenn man "Brave ten wiki" eingibt an allererster Stelle sind? :D (sogar vor der englischen Version dieses Wikis.^^) Gutgut! :) Pfff... die paar Jahre. XD Also, ich hätt keinen Altersunterschied gemerkt.^^ (ich bin eh noch ein wenig kindisch, was sich vermutlich nie wirklich ändern wird. Und du kommst mir manchmal... recht erwachsen vor. ;D) Naja, vortanzen mussten wir noch nie was, aber vorsingen in Musik... (is total daneben gegangen. T_T). An meiner Schule ist grade die Hölle los, was Tests angeht. Wir hatten heute vier an einem Tag. Ewwwww... >_< Was hst du dir denn für schreckliche Reaktionen von meiner Seite aus vorgestellt? XD Naja, ich komm vielleicht auch dazu, wieder mal ein bisschen was im Wiki hinzuzufügen. Wie weit bist du denn schon bei deinem Roman? :) LilacLime 20:10, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC)LilacLime Naja, ich bin im bildnerischen Zweig unserer Schule und daher hat die Lehrerin da mal ein Auge zugedrückt. XD Ich singe zwar gern (meistens unter der Dusche :P), aber nicht gut... Manchmal grenzt das wahrscheinlich schon an Lärmbelästigung, aber unsere Nachbarn sind eh schon alt und schwerhörig.^^ Worum geht's in deinem Roman bis jetzt? (Sorry, dass ich dich da so ausfrage, aber das interessiert mich! >:D) LilacLime 19:26, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC)LilacLime Heyyyy, ich bin's wieder! :3 Wir sind bei Google nicht mehr an erster Stelle... *sob*... Naja, wollt ich dir nur sagen. XD LilacLime 20:25, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC)LilacLime Naja, sagen wirs so, ich zeichne um Welten besser, als ich singe. :) Ach, und- mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn du nicht zum Schreiben kommst. XD Ich besser in letzter Zeit eigentlich auch nur Rechtschreibfehler aus... :( Und wir sind (scheinbar) wieder an erster Stelle- oder mein Computer hat sich gemerkt, welches von den Suchergebnissen ich immer anklicke und ist jetzt so nett, es an erster Stelle anzuzeigen. :) Wenn du deinen Roman irgendwann mal veröffentlichst oder ihn anderen zu lesen gibst, darf ich dann auuuuuch? :3 (du kannst ruhig nein sagen, ich will dich nicht drängen XD) LilacLime 20:22, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC)LilacLIme Aaaw, danke! :3 Ich hatte zwar keine Kerzen auf meiner Torte (Obsttorte), aber ich hab im Gedanken welche ausgeblasen und mir was gewünscht~! Das Favicon hab ich gestern bemerkt! Das Symbol passt wirklich gut, hehe... Ich hatte, um ehrlich zu sein, auch vor, ein Yin-Yang-Symbol zu suchen, weil mich diese eckige Klammer, die sonst immer aufscheint, genervt hat.^^ Also, meine Mailadresse ist choco.cookie@gmx.at (ist mir egal, ob das andere lesen- hab ich schließlich auch bei der Wiki-Anmeldung angegeben. XD) Falls du mir einen Teil deines Romans schicken möchtest, freu ich mich immer! Brauch ohnehin ein wenig Lesestoff und es hört sich bis jetzt nach meinem Geschmack an. :D LilacLime 22:02, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Cool, cool! Werd gleich mal reinschauen! 8D Naja, eine... alles-Obsttorte. XD Es waren Erdbeeren, Schwarzbeeren, Ananas, Pfirsiche und Bananen als Belag drauf.^^ und ein Gelee oben drüber, in das man keine Kerzen hätte stecken können. XD LilacLime 22:15, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Naja, Ananas sind auch nicht so mein Fall, aber auf dem Kuchen haben sie mich nicht gestört.^^ Achja, hab den Prolog schon gelesen!!! >:D Ich find, du solltest es echt mal veröffentlichen, wenn du ein bisschen mehr geschrieben hast- würde sicher einer Menge Leuten auch so gefallen! :) LilacLime 19:31, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Yaay, ich komm mir so... besonders vor! :D Und wenn du mal eine berühmte Autorin wirst, kann ich sagen, dass ich das schon immer gewusst habe! >:D Freu mich schon auf den nächsten Teil! :3 LilacLime 19:12, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Okaaay~! :D Naja, ich bin selber nicht besonders kreativ, aber wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, mach ich das gerne.^^ LilacLime 19:32, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey, ich wollte mich mal ganz herzlich für das nette Willkommen bedanken!^^ (Sorry das ich das erst jetzt mach, aber ja, der Schulstress XD) Ich freu mich total, dass ihr mit meinen Änderungen und hinzugefügten Sachen einverstanden seid^^ Ich hab jetz auch mal ne Weile Pause gemacht, aber ich denke ich werde jetzt auch wieder weiter arbeiten... Nun ja, mein "größeres" Wissen habe ich daher, dass ich den Manga auch mit den Fortsetzungen und Extras direkt in der japanischen Version verfolge und da weit mehr Details veröffentlicht sind XD Selbstverständlich werde ich mich auch weiterhin gerne um die Ergänzungen kümmern^^ (danke übrigens, mein Fuß ist schon wieder heil :D) Trivia habe ich erst bei Kamanosuke und Nanakuma hinzugefügt (glaube ich o_o), ich schau mal, was ich noch für die anderen finde^^ (und du natürlich auch!) Ich habe weiterhin vor für jeden Charakter die storyrelevanten Elemente im Steckbrief zu ergänzen (ich hoffe das ist ok!), aber selbstverständlich kann ich auch da Hilfe brauchen! (es müssen auch noch die ganzen einzelnen Kapitelseiten ergänzt werden...das wird Arbeit! XD) Für das Arigatou (u am Ende!) - Douitashimashite!^^ (gern geschehen) Schreib mir unbedingt, ja? Ganz liebe Grüße, Sakisa~ Kurzer Vorschlag Jo, ich bins nochmal^^ Ich wollte mal ganz frech fragen ob du den Artikel zu Brave 10 Spiral evetuell oben in die Leiste zu den Themenbereichen hinzufügenkönntest :3 einfach damit dieses Thema nicht ganz so versteckt ist (ist ja doch etwas wichtiger, so als Fortsetzung XD) In Hoffnung von dir zu hören, Sakisa~ 18:13, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC)18:13, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC)18:13, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC)18:13, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC)18:13, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC)18:13, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC)~ Hey, danke fürs Zurückschreiben!^^ Das macht doch nix, wirklich, ich kenn das Zu wenig Zeit haben o-o wie du vielleicht siehst hab ich mich in letzter Zeit auch eher wenig umdas Wiki gekümmert X'D Ab dem neuen Schuljahr wird von meiner Seite sich auch wieder ordentlich gschuftet! Zu den Ideen mit B 10 S:Ich sehe grad da hst B10 s bereits zur Leiste oben hinzugefügt (super!), und ja, so als Unterkategorien hätte ich mir Charaktere (gibt ja viele neue~), sowie den Chapterguide vorgestellt^^ mal schauen was noch dazukommt~ Dann wollt ich noch fragem ob man oben in die Zeile auch Brave 10 selbst (zusammen mit denselben Unterkategorien) hinzufügen könnte. Ich denke es sähe von der Formatierung her besser aus als wenn das Spiral da jetz ganz alleine oben is (ist aber wie gesagt nur ein Vorschlag und die endgültige Entscheidung obliegt immer noch dir~) Ich glaube das wärs fürs erste, ich hoffe du schreibst bald zurück und auch dir gaaaanz liebe Grüße, Sakisa~ Hey, danke fürs superschnelle Zurückschreiben!^^ klar bin ich nicht sauer~ ich kenn das ja auch o.o Find ich super, dass dir meine Ideen gefallen^^ eine Idee zur Formatierung hätte ich dann doch noch - sowohl beinden Charakteren bei B10 als auch bei B10 Spiral wird man auf die Seite weitergeleitet auf der einfach gesammelt alle zusammen zu finden sind - ich hab aber vor geraumer Zeit bei sämtlichen Charas Tags hinzugefügt (Brave 10 und/oder Brave 10 Spiral) und es wäre doch sinnvoll über den jeweiligen Link direkt auf diese Seiten gleitet zu werden, oder?^^ überlegs dir! Was den HG angeht - stimmt, ne neue Tapezierung wäre nicht schlecht! :D ich überleg mir was, ja?^^ sagst du mir auch wo ich das ändern kann? Jap, Brave 10 ist mit all seinen 8 Bänden schon auf deutsch draußen! (*sie mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust in die Höhe halt*) Ist zwar so ziemlich die gleiche Story wie im Anime aber mit mehr Einzelheoten und die Zeichnungen sind auch echt super~ kann ich nur empfehlen! Brave 10 Spiral gibt es bisher nur auf japanisch erschienen, insgesamt bisher 3 Bände (die ich auch hab <3) und noch einige Kapitel (nächster Band kommt im August^^) ich weiß nicht genau wann das ganze in deutsch erscheint aber wenn du möchtest kann ich dich auch so auf dem Laufenden halten! Erwarte aber nicht zu viel ich lerne erst seit knapp nem Jahr Japanisch XD Neben der Fortsetzung (die im Übrigen um einiges länger zu werden scheint als B10 - das kommt nämlich eher so wie ne Vorgeschichte rüber) gibt es bisher auch 3 offizielle Doujinshi von Kairi Shimotsuki (also der B10 Mangaka), zu denen würde ich auch noch gerne je einen eigenen Artikel ergänzen^^ Und nun noch zu deiner Frage ob ich auch deutsch lese: klar! XD ich lerne wie gesagt erst seit nem Jahr japanisch und Brave 10 Spiralhabe ich mir einfach gekauft weil ich B10 wirklich seeehr liebe und ich absolut keinen Bock hatte bis die Spiral irgendwann lizensieren~ ist außerdem ne super Übung!:D Ich hoffe das beantwortet alles (falls du noch Fragen hast - nur her damit! Ich halt mich auch nicht zurück xD) Ganz liebe Grüße und bis bald, Sakisa~ Hey, da bin ich! :D Jap, Ferien hab ich auch schon seit circa 2 Wochen^^ also ich persönlich war dieses Jahr heilfroh, dass die Schule endlich zu Ende war XD now, let's have partey! Also wenn das bei dir mitm Bearbeiten grad ned geht, sagst du mir wie ich das mach? :3 ich weiß das leider nicht... Um den HG kümmere ich mich bald, im Moment hab ich bloß noch nichts Geeignetes gefunden^^' ich bin aber dran an der Sache! Auf dem Laufenden halten würde ich dich gerne, sagst du mir wo? Ich meine: soll ich dir die komplette Story einfach hier auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben? XD ich warte mal auf deine Meinung dazu^^ Jap, japanisch ist wirklich cool *.* dass es schwer ist kann ich aus meinen Erfahrungen heraus überhaupt nicht behaupten~ im Gegenteil, ich finde es erstaunlich leicht^^ die Einzige Hürde, die es zu überwinden gilt, sind circa 2000 Zeichen, aber verglichen mit dem Chinesischen (ca. 60000 Zeichen) sollte auch das relativ schnell machbar sein^^ Die Grammatik ist sogar leichter als im Englischen! (klingt krass, ist so~) also wenn du dich wirklich dafür interessierst - ich empfehle sich zumindest etwas in das Thema zu vertiefen :D Die Mangas hab ich durch so einen Buchladen, dens in Düsseldorf gibt direkt aus Japan bestellt (ich wohne in Wien, also über Internet XD) Eher empfehlen würde ich allerdings die Seite YesAsia, die ist billiger und hat ein ziemlich Gutes Angebot^^ Jap, Doujinshis gibts 3 (momentan), sobald ich Zeit hab, werde ich mich darum kümmern^^ Ich glaub jetzt bin ichs auch. also bis zur nächsten Nachricht (die hoffentlich bald kommt~) Sakisa~ Hab was vergessen: da ich im Moment in Kärnten bin (sprich - in der Pampa) hab ich sauwenig Internet, und bin mir deshalb nicht sicher wie bald ich mich an die Änderungen und Ergänzungen setzen kann - aber ich werds tun! o.o I swear! Sakisa~ Hey, ich wollte nur fragen ob du vielleicht die Seite vom Shapterguide von Spiral oben dazufügen könntest^^ die existiert nämlich schon aber oben ist nur eine leere seite verlinkt...danke! :3 Des weiteren muss ich sagen, dass ich zwar einen passenden HG hätte, das theme-designer Werkzeug allerdings nur von Administratoren verwendet werden kann. Help?^^ (aslo soll ichs dir schicken?) 10:26, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC)10:26, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC)10:26, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC)10:26, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC)10:26, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC)~ Hey, noch ne Frage! Könnten wir das Farblayout (also die ganzen Zeilen hier, die rot sind) vielleicht eher richtung violett machen?^^ Es muss kein dunkles sein, eher so magenta~ würde super zum geplanten HG passen :D Auf bald (hoffentlich XD), Sakisa~ 16:39, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC)16:39, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC)16:39, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC)16:39, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Sakisa (Diskussion) Heeey, lange nix von dir gehört XD Keine Angst, ich kenn das, und so schnell werd ich nicht sauer^^ Hauptsache du antwortest überhaupt XD Sonst würde ich mir hier ganz schön allein vorkommen o_o Also ich hab mir heute nen Account auf Proxer gemacht (bzw. meinen alten widerbelebt, ich wusste nicht dass ich schon einen hatte XD) und hab dann ca. ne Stunde damit verbracht (btw, ich bin in einer Laptop Klasse^^) eine Funktion zu finden mit der ich Mitglieder suchen kann...erfolglos Q.Q Help? (Und sicher, natürlich will ich!) Jep, Japanisch wird vom Lernaufwand her definitiv überschätzt (wenn sogar so n 15-jähriger Knirps wie ich das hinkriegt XD) Wenns dich interessiert würde ich an deiner Stelle wirklich mal hineinschnuppern (ich kann dir ein paar gute Seiten für den Anfang verraten) und es macht wirklich verdammt viel Spaß^^ Die Pampa war lustig, Familie halt und einen Inet-Stick mit 3 GB im Monat XD (jaja, Folter...) Bei mir zu Hause ists eigenlich ziemlich gut^^ (wir haben W-lan) Den HG schick ich dir dann auf Proxer?^^ (wenn ich herausfinde wie ich dich dort kontaktieren kann XD) Was die Administratorrechte anbelangt kann ich dir leider auch nicht helfen (ich kenn mich zwar recht gut aus, bin allerdings selbst nur ein Schreib-Untertan XD) Schlechtes Gewissen brauchst du wirklich nicht zu haben! Wie gesagt, ich kenn das! (Oberstufe, ey...) PS: Ich hab mich über den 2.Teil von deinem PS so kaputt gelacht XD Nimms nicht böse! Du hast mich da nur an ne Freundin erinnert, die genauso redet XD 12:08, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC)12:08, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC)12:08, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC)12:08, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC)12:08, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC)12:08, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC)12:08, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC)12:08, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC)12:08, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Sakisa (Diskussion) Hey, danke für die Antwort^^ (hab mich eh gefragt wo du steckst XD) Ich bin grad auf Proxer, hab dich auch gefunden, aber ich kann irwie nicht in dein Profil ö.ö help? Btw, den HG hab ich dir per mail geschickt! Und können wir die Zeilen ein wenig mehr ins violette machen?^^' ca wie Rokurou's Augenfarbe im Anime! (eig sind seine Augen ja rot, aber das haben die vom Anime irwie verschlafen XD) Gehts, dass du mich bald auf Proxer anschreibst?^^ Dann klären wir da alles! 16:27, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC)16:27, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC)16:27, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC)~~